fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends: The Great Festival Adventure Remastered is a game for the Sega STARS. It is a remake of the 1999 PC game Thomas & Friends: The Great Festival Adventure. Plot Sir Topham Hatt wakes up all the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, reminding Thomas, Percy and Gordon that today is the Sodor Day Festival. The three engines are reminded of their jobs for today and are to be cleaned and repaired in the Steamworks. Thomas teases Gordon about tank engines not needing turntables after a strong wind blows Gordon round and round. Thomas and James come to a rockfall at the quarry and Harold helps out by clearing the line. They then notice an engine buried underneath some rocks. The engine in question is named Ashley, who is new to the island and has been sent to help with the Sodor Day Festival. Thomas then collects his trucks and fill up with water. Thomas thinks that he has enough puff to race Henry. But when Henry shoots by, Thomas changes his mind. After collecting his trucks with Percy at the docks, Thomas takes Annie and Clarabel to the station to pick up passengers going to the festival. Meanwhlie, Ashley is sent to organize trucks into trains for engines to pull. However, Bill and Ben tease Ashley for being different and play a trick on her by shuffling snd organize the trucks into the wrong trains. Thomas then passes Harold at the airfield and races him to the festival, but Thomas stops to watch Terence herd some cows back into the field. Thomas is on his way again. He sees some children on the bridge and tells them to go to the station so he can pick them up later. After he and Harold build the rides and stalls for the festival, Thomas passes Edward, who is grumbling about pulling trucks instead of passengers. Tired of Edward's grumbling, the trucks push him down the steep hill into a rock in a siding, much to Thomas's surprise. Thomas and his friends then enjoy the music at the festival. Later that evening, Thomas arrives back at the sheds late after taking the passengers from the festival home. The Fat Controller is very pleased with the engine's work and tells them they can have a well earned rest. Characters Returning * Thomas New * Ashley Levels The Steamworks Help Thomas, Percy, and Gordon (and Ashley, after The Rockfall level has been completed) get cleaned and repaired for the festival. The Rockfall The player must help load the fallen rocks into James' trucks with Harold, and later rescue the new engine, Ashley, from being buried in rocks. Loading at the Docks Cranky and Bulstrode are waiting with the packages for the festival, and help is needed to place them into the correct trucks. Passenger Pickup Annie and Clarabel are waiting to pick up the chosen passengers to travel to the festival. The Cows Escape Help Terence herd the cows back into their field. Ashley Helps Out The player must help Ashley shunt trucks into their proper trains for engines to pull. If the player takes too long, Bill and Ben will shuffle the trucks into the wrong trains and the player must start over. Building the Rides Help Harold build the rides by selecting the right shadow to fit the pieces. Making Music Here, you can make music at the festival bandstand. Trivia * This is the first Thomas & Friends video game of several things: ** The first to be released on a Sega console since Adventures Series for the Genesis/Mega Drive. ** The first to introduce a new engine character with a major role. ** The first to be a remake/remaster of a previous Thomas & Friends game. ** The first to have Jam Filled Toronto's involvement since Series 24 of the television series. * The remake features all 7 levels from the original PC game in addition to a new 8th level, Ashley Helps Out. * The original game's cutscenes that play before and after each level have been re-animated by Jam Filled Toronto, the same studio reponsible for animating the Thomas & Friends television series from the seventeenth season (as Arc Productions) to the twenty-fourth season. In addition, there are also new cutscenes featuring Thomas and Ashley that play after The Rockfall level and before/after the new Ashley Helps Out level. * The opening cutscene and the cutscene that plays before the Engine Sheds minigame have now been merged into one cutscene. * Terence appears in gameplay and in cutscenes with eyebrows and without a widow's peak, in order to match his protrayal in the current CGI series. * The level The Rockfall has been altered is now split into two halves; the first half involves removing rocks from the track and the second half involves rescuing Ashley. * After the player completes The Rockfall level, Ashley will appear in the Engine Sheds level as the fourth engine to clean/repair. * Bulstrode does not appear in the Loading at the Docks level, due to not appearing in the CGI series.